Get Loud
by HEZZZIE
Summary: "Here comes foever, girl" arent just simple song lyrics, there an immortal invitation. you just don't know it.
1. The Concert

Get Loud

**To anyone who wants to know theres smut in the 6th chapter. so far thats the only one...**

Chapter 1

"Come on get loud, loud nah nah nah nahahaha," she yelled along with the music, currently her fav band was playing.  
"baby let me here it loud" she loved them. She sighed as the song ended.  
You know how there's always one person that at any given time your crushing on, well for Krissy it was her best friends younger brother, who also happened to be lead singer of fav band, his name you ask, is Ross, to her he was this god, "nah nah nah, let's go home together" she sung.  
Soon enough the song ended, the band started to talk to the crowd, "wooh, welcome everybody to our concert, I'm Ross, and we are R5, during our next song well be shining the spotlight across the crowd and if it stops on you we want you to come up here and sing with us, you'll also be getting free tickets to our next tour and R5 merchandise. So here comes forever girl wooh" Ross shout.  
They then started playing here comes forever girl.  
Emily turned to me and was so red in the face, she loved him, he was her idol, she once told me "he's an inspiration to the world" I of course being the incredibly pessimistic person I was, told he "he's only an inspiration because people idolize him, and anyone can look inspiring if they are famous."  
I of course didn't know at the time that I would one day know that fame, but this isn't my story.  
Anyways were at the concert, and were having fun and during the nahahaha, let's go home together, they stop the vocals and the spotlight that's been swimming across the room, stop and everything is suddenly really bright...

hello everyone this is my first ever fan fiction. im am so excited. soo please give feedback, good or bad is okay. if you have any ideas of where it should go ill be happy to incorporate them.. so please review.  
Love Hezzzie


	2. Memories

Get Loud

Chapter 2

Krissy is looking at me so excitedly, in fact everyone was looking at me weirdly.  
I was really freaked out until, Krissy started nudging me forward, and then it dawned on me and all I could think was _shit shit not me pick Krissy, I demand you pick Krissy_ unfortunately my Jedi mind powers weren't working so I was stuck going up there.  
I was slowly getting pushed towards the stage, by Krissy while she was talking to me she kept saying things "don't embarrass me" and "this could be the moment for us" but I wasn't really listening, all I kept feeling was this intense feeling of day ja voo.  
How freaky is that.  
I mean Its not as if I get picked to go up on stage often at concerts, actually that was my first.  
Soo as I was saying im heading towards the stage and im so freaked out cause I feel like I've done this before.  
Then I have this really weird vivid images flashing in my head.  
There so realistic, I feel as if its real.

There's a beautiful blond women lying beneath a beautiful messy blond man and there both naked rolling a bed and… it was a purely passionate experience, I'm so captivated, all you can here is the name, "Caroline", Being repeated several times over, by this sexy European voice, but none of their lips are moving.  
I can feel the images slipping away until there completely gone.  
At this point the scene that I just experienced was so magical I was in tears and Krissy is just shaking her head at me, she then shoved a tissue in my face.  
She started pushing me up the stairs and then I was face to face with the entire R5 family, _oh shit, oh shit_.


	3. The Phone Call

Get Loud

Chapter 3

**Heads up readers. Someone we all love will begin their journey in this chapter. **

Woooohoooo, krissy screamed out of the sun roof.  
sitting back down in her seat "if only bonnie were here" she dug her mobile out of her bag and proceeded to call her.  
"do you mind if I call my friend, Bonnie," she asked Ross  
"no, by all means do" he smiled to his family and they all exchanged knowing looks.  
"hey, Bonnie, bonnie you there,okay sweet"  
"hey, kris, whats up" bonnie asked  
"not much were on the way home from the concert"  
"what concert?"  
caroline could barely contain her excitement "the R5 concert"  
"o9h shit, ca….krissy…." she began.  
"can I have a word with bonnie?" ross asked  
"uhmm sure.." she said to him  
"one of the band wants to talk to you"  
"wait your in the car with them.. krissy…" she tried again  
"Hello, love." A deep thick European voice said into the phone. Bonnie cringed at the sound she hadn't heard in 130 years.  
"you son of a b…"  
"know know Miss Bennet, if I were you I'd, how did they use to say it.. oh yes. Lose the tude," he interrupted chuckling to himself. At this point the limo stopped outside of a dark three story house. Krissy and Emily had been staring at them since, ross had changed his voice.  
"wait whats going on, I thought you were taking us home."  
"oh we, are we just have to pick up someone, before heading to the airport." Riker replied  
"wait airport, no we live on gilbert and forbes lane.." Emily argued.  
"oh, is that what your little witch told you?"  
"What?, witch?, huh?" Emily asked with a confused expression.  
"if I wasn't so drunk right now, I'd be worried" krissy said still swaying to the music playing in the limo  
"what have you done to them?" bonnie yelled through the phone to ross  
"ohh nothing much I just had one of my witches, put a spell on them, like you did them and my family. If I remember correctly that is." He chuckled back  
"you know ill find you, and reverse everything" she warned  
"good, cause we've been looking for you. We will find you and you will reverse the spells or else" he warned back  
"or else what?" she whispered. He noticed the note of terror in her voice.  
At this the car door opened and a body was thrown forcibly into the car.  
"bonnie, say hello, to your boyfriend I believe, you call him. Jeremy…"

**I'm sorry this took so long, school and all that. Please please please review, would love to know what you think.**


	4. Discoveries

Get Loud

Chapter 4

"you, lie he died over 150 years ago…"

"ah ah ah aa, Bekah came across him wanderering alone, dazed and memories erased, over, oh yeah, 150 years ago. I believe it was right after katerina sacrificed him. How strange it is that all his clothes were burnt. Elena really lost the plot didn't she?" he chuckled  
"if your through remenising." Ryder interrupted, "were ready to leave"  
"wait where are we going?" krissy asked through her drunken haze, she climbed over to ross running her hand slowly up his thigh. "back to your place, by any chance?"  
"we would you look at this, the girl who wouldn't give me the time of the day. Is now climbing all over me" ross said into the phone.  
"if you touch her, ill rip you to shreds" bonnie screamed  
"well now that sounds like a challenge doesn't it brother" ryker saide to ross.  
"shut up Kol, Ill kill you to"  
"bonnie, love how ive missed you. Still as adorable as you were back then?" ryker asked with a mischievous grin.  
"Klaus, I swear to god…"  
"ahh love don't you know, god doesn't help the wicked" he responded.  
"were here" ryder yelled across the seats.  
"well. Ive got to go love, ill see you soon."  
"Klaus, Klaus, you son of a bi…" Ross shut the phone of and through it to the ground. Ryker then proceeded to jump on it.  
"damn witchy tracking spells" he said  
"come on girls out of the car" he then called to the krissy and Emily  
"where are we going?" Emily asked, holding onto the giggling Krissy.  
"is the witch on board?" ross asked the flight attendant  
"yes sir" she repeated.  
"will someone tell me whats going on, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?"  
ross rushed towards her at unhuman like speed at stood directly in front of her. With a evil smile on his face he said.  
"Mystic Falls, Love"


	5. Chapter 5

Get Loud

Chapter 5

When Krissy started to regain consciousness, she opened her eyes, adjusting to the lighting in the room.  
She looked around the room.  
Confused.  
She didn't know this place.  
Where was she?  
"oh thank god your awake"  
"Emily? Where are we?"  
"apparently where we are is on a plane"  
At this Krissy tried to scramble out of her seat.  
Only to find her attempt hindered.  
She looked down at her arms and found they were bound to the seat as were here legs.  
She attempted to break free of her restraint.  
"don't bother, ive already tried" Emily said. It was then that Krissy looked around the plane Emily was sitting directly opposite her, there was a dark haired boy sitting on the other side of the plane, she assumed by the blood trickling down his forehead that he was either dead or unconscious, but she could hear his heartbeat, so that was something.  
"hey can you hear his….." she turned to elena and found she was being injected with with a weird substance.  
"hey what the hell are you doing?" she asked ryker.  
"Oy, Niklaus, she's out."  
"so love, how was your nap?" Ross, was suddenly sitting right next to her, looking directly at her.  
"what did you do to emmy?"  
"oh, I didn't do anything, love. Your little witch friend did it. I'm just trying to clean up after her."  
"what witch friend. Oh what bonnie? She isn't a witch. She teaches occult at a university in Nashville" krissy replied  
"oh, is that what she told you. Have you ever actually been to see her place? Ever actually been in her class. No.. I thought so, well dear were going to your real home to reverse the damamge she did to my family." He placed a hand on her thigh. " My whole family"  
she felt the same haziness consume her that she had felt at the concert. She knew what was going to happen though. She was ready for it this time though.


	6. Strange Doors

Hello everybody, i removed the previous chapter as after rereading this story ive come to the conclusion it is to early in the development of the story to add some extra curricular sextivities. So here is the newest chapter if you feel it doesnt make sense, as it seems to be skipping from point to point, thats okay i planned it that way. oh and i have a tendancy to flashback so look out.

* * *

His laughter echoed the hallways taunting her.  
She ran as fast as she could.  
"Just keep running you know you'll never escape" his voice echoed through the halls  
she just ran harder.  
She could hear him; he was walking just to taunt her slowly approaching her.  
She keeps running till she ran into a walk. Picking herself back up she hurriedly looked around, but the only way to go was back the way she came, and that meant back to him. As if.  
She was trapped.  
"Nowhere to go huh?" he chuckled she looked around searching for him. He wasn't there or anywhere near. From her perspective she guessed hewould be right in front of her in less than thirty seconds, plenty of time to get away, IF ONLY SHE HAD A WAY OUT.  
Frustrated she rushed to the way on her left hoping maybe she could break it down.  
She was repelling her.  
Only succeeded in running into a wall like an idiot, she stepped back, looking at the wall oddly. There was something strange about this wall, it felt like it was repelling her, she headed towards it again at full speed only to get flung back to the other side of the wall.  
He was getting closer she could feel it.  
As she stood up she saw a glimmer, for just a second, next to the area she had just been throwing herself at.  
She stood up and headed towards it, praying there would be no repellent.  
There wasn't.  
She got to it. All kinds of thoughts going through her head trying to figure out what it was.  
But all she found was a block of wall.  
She started clawing at it, getting more and more frustrated when nothing happened.  
She started banging her hands against the wall as hard as she could.  
When to her surprise one of the blocks moved back.  
She felt around the hole, she found a gap behind the back of one of the bricks on the side.  
She felt further around the hole, her hand graced upon a door knob, she quickly turned it and pulled it back to open it.  
Only to be shoved roughly against the back wall.  
Regaining her bearings she stood up, dusting herself off dramatically  
"seriously" she said  
he walked out of the shadow of the shadow of the corner.  
He looked at her with pure unconcealed lust.  
"What the hell? Why won't you just let us go? We've never done anything to hurt you." Her e pleaded  
"well you see it may not have been you that hurt us, but you are mine and you're my collateral"  
"I am not yours, who says that anyway. I. AM. NOT. YOURS. NOR. WILL. I. EVER. BE so stop saying that. and this whole bonnie thing is a mistake. Okay there is no such thing as witches and vampires."  
"Ahh love see that's where you're wrong you see, you saw for yourself the transformation that took place on the plane" he took a step towards her "you know deep down that you are wrong about that" he took another step towards her, forcing her to take a step back. "that there are such creatures" he took another step towards her, forcing her to back herself up against a wall. "as" he whispered in her ear

"vampires" she felt his breath ghost across her skin  
"witches" he placed a hand on her waist, she felt a sensation shoot straight to her stomach at the contact and swallowed back a involuntary moan.  
"and even werewolves" he said nuzzling into her neck relishing the feel of hearing her breath hitch and feeling her trying to resist the arousal that he was creating in her. _Soon. _He thought to himself.  
"soon enough we'll find bonnie, and she'll remove the spell, and you'll remember everything." He stepped away from her at this point.  
regaining her breath Krissy straightened herself out again for the second time in as many minutes.  
"seriously, you need help, look there are no such things as vampires, werewolves and witches, bonnie is a cult specialist, not a witch."  
He smirked at her " you know when I get the real you back, I am going to miss this, you know it reminds me of when we met, and how you constantly resisted me, until…" he mused  
"now lets get you back to your room, before I lose my restraint and decide not to wait for bonnie before taking you on a trip through memory lane" his eyes darkened and she saw the ever present lust reappear. A devilish smile gracing his lips.  
she just turned her back on him and walked back in the direction of her rooms.  
she turned her head back to him and simply stated "your disgusting" before turning and walking away.  
he laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i plan to have a flash back next. did you catch my subtle mention of there kiss in 4x01. im pretty proud of that. please review i would love to know what you all think. where you think i should go. whether i should improve a chaper. what type of scenes you;'d like. so remenber Revies are gold. Thanks

Emmy


End file.
